


Our Call of Duty

by bravepolicej_deckerd2



Series: Sailor OCs [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Other, Sailor Aquarius, Sailor Aries, Sailor Cancer, Sailor Capricorn, Sailor Gemini, Sailor Leo, Sailor Libra, Sailor Pisces, Sailor Sagittarius, Sailor Scorpio, Sailor Taurus, Sailor Virgo, Sailor Zodiac, Shadow Zodiac
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 18:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15935918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravepolicej_deckerd2/pseuds/bravepolicej_deckerd2
Summary: In the present day, new Sailor Scouts awaken in the American city of Los Angeles. Together, they must figure out their powers and take on whatever threats arise in the city they call home.





	Our Call of Duty

Princess Halanna. Red ballgown dress with black ruffles and polka dots that covers pink Mary Janes. Only one sleeve that covers her left shoulder and it’s black ruffles. Blonde hair pulled in a ponytail with some loose strands outlining her face, purple eyes, and a pink flower in her hair. Blue phone booth earrings. In her hands is a red and orange hammer with the Aries sign on both sides.

Currently, her kingdom is under attack from Allyona’s army and the Arians were doing what they could to push the enemy forces off the planet that orbits the Hamal Star. There wasn’t many people that knew of the princess on the battlefield, but once spotted by the rare few, they just stopped in their tracks to watch her as she bashed in the heads of the enemies that charged her.

When she was far enough in, her hammer was raised above her head so everyone could see it. She gave a cry of, “Everyone get down!” Multiple sets of eyes look at her and the Arians duck as she cried out, “Hammer devastation!” Her hammer was spun around in the one hand it was carried in, then swung around, smashing any enemy it came into contact with into bits. This happened until all the enemies in the vicinity were destroyed.

“Halanna,” A sing-song voice called out, dripping with malice. Purple eyes dart over to see a dark haired female that looks oddly similar to the princess. “Pandora,” Halanna said, raising her hammer to rest on her shoulder. “I figured you were up to something since last time we saw each other on your planet.” Pandora smiled, chuckling lightly. “Well, looks like you were right, Princess.”

It was then that Pandora lunged at Halanna unexpectedly. The Arian princess didn’t have time to react before the pointed end of a scythe pierced her chest.

Hayley Miller. 17 years old, 5’10”, or 178 cm, 186 lbs., or 84.5 kg, fair skin, blonde hair that reaches her mid back when pulled in its usual ponytail, purple eyes.

Usually seen wearing blue jeans, red converse, either band shirts relating to Linkin Park or Green Day or red shirts with a white unbuttoned one over it, a necklace with a single TARDIS charm on it, and TARDIS earrings. Occasionally, she’ll wear a fez with it because fezzes are cool. Never mind the fact that she has both ADHD and schizophrenia.

She’s the daughter and only child of the richest couple in Los Angeles and yet she’s in class at a public school. Middleton High, to be exact. The class she’s in at the moment? English, a subject she does ok in. To be fair, it can be hard to concentrate when leprechauns that no one else sees keep trying to disturb her. Has she told her parents of the hallucinations or the inability to sit still and pay attention? No, that’s why she takes ADHD medication and picks up a new prescription in secret. Reason being is that she doesn’t want to know what her parents think of having a daughter that is anything but perfect.

“Hayley,” her teacher, Ms. Carter, said. “I’m sorry, what?” Hayley asked and looked up at the older female. “Didn’t you hear the bell ring?” Ms. Carter asked. “Class is over.” Oh. “Sorry, was lost in thought,” Hayley answered, gathering her things. Stupid leprechauns. “Can I talk to you for a moment?” Ms. Carter asked. “I’ll write a slip for your next class.”

Purple eyes look at the brunette. “Sure,” Hayley responded, setting her stuff down again. Once the blonde was sitting in a chair, Ms. Carter said, “I couldn’t help but notice you always seem distracted. Is something going on?”

At first, Hayley didn’t respond. Should she tell? “My parents don’t know I have ADHD and schizophrenia,” she informed. Apparently she should. “I would tell them, but I don’t want to know what their reactions are going to be.”

Ms. Carter stared at Hayley for a moment before speaking again. “Well, if you want to meet up later, I can tutor you,” she offered. That had Hayley staring at he with wide, purple eyes. Soon, a smile crossed her face and she responded with, “Yeah.”  
After school, Hayley was on the way home and didn’t even notice a set of orange eyes and a set of light pink ones trained on her. It wasn’t until she heard heels on pavement behind her did she stop and look over her shoulder. Walking behind her is a female with wavy black hair reaching to just about her knees and light pink eyes. She’s wearing a blue blouse, gray pencil skirt, matching jacket, and blue heels. Basically, she looks like the opposite of Hayley.

“Are you Hayley Miller?” The other asked as they approached. A slight nod from the blonde and she turned to fully face the other. “Yeah, I am. Who are you?” “Paige Von Stromme,” the other said. “Hear you have trouble paying attention in school. I can help with that, you know.” Hayley’s face lit up at that. “You can?” Before Paige could answer, though, something crashed into her head, getting tangled in her hair.

Is that a black and white owl? Paige shrieked and tried to pry the talons from her hair. “Stupid bird!” She exclaimed. Hayley just stood there and watched the struggle, clutching the straps to her TARDIS backpack in both hands tightly. When she finally got the struggling owl free, it was chucked to the ground, where it cried out in pain. Light pink eyes look in time for a fist to come crashing down. Paige stumbled back, but didn’t fall. “What was that for?” She asked. “For hurting the owl,” Hayley said and picked up said creature. Without another word, Hayley walked home with the owl in her arms. Orange eyes look up at the blonde.

When she walked into her mansion, she found her parents in a business meeting. Her father, Nino, and mother, Erin, looked up when she knocked slightly. “What is it, Hayley? Can’t you see we’re busy?” Nino asked. “I was wondering if I could go to the vet,” Hayley said. “I saw this owl get hurt and I want to make sure it’s ok.” Black and blue eyes finally notice what’s in her arms. It sure did seem startled.

“Fine, whatever,” Nino said. “Just be back here when you’re done.” Smiling brightly, Hayley nodded and walked out of the house. Once outside, the startled owl was placed on her shoulder, where it sat and nuzzled it’s head into her cheek. A giggle could be heard from Hayley because of the action. Now time to head to the vet. Along the way, people did stop her to ask if they could pet the owl. It obliged when she said yes.

When at the vet’s, it was noted that there were a few other people there with their pets. Hayley went up to the front desk. “Hi, welcome,” the receptionist greeted. “Here for an appointment?” “Kind of,” Hayley said. “I saw this owl get hurt and I want to make sure they’re alright.” “Alright, I’ll fill you in. What’s your name?” The receptionist asked. “Hayley Miller,” the blond responded. She was given a look, but wasn’t questioned about it. Her family’s difficult to explain, really.

“Alright, please have a seat and wait for a vet to call your name,” the receptionist said and indicated the waiting area. Nodding, Hayley went and took a seat near no one else. She’d looked at the receptionist’s name tag before sitting down. Alikay Thomas. Strange first name. Definitely stranger than walking in with an owl on your shoulder. After what seemed like forever, her name was called. Getting up, Hayley walked to the vet and followed them to the room. When asked what the problem was, Hayley explained what happened and set the owl on the table.

‘My name is Hermione’ a voice at the back of Hayley’s mind. ‘Like that one character from your favorite book series.’ Purple eyes widen and look around before landing on the owl to see it staring at her intently. ‘No one can hear me but you.’

“Ms. Miller?” The vet asked. Hayley looked away from the owl. “What?” “I asked what your owl’s name it,” the vet said. There was a quick, doubting glance at the black and white owl. “Hermione,” she replied. “Where’d that name come from?” Purple eyes look at the vet and only one thing was said, “Harry Potter.”

No more questions were asked, which Hayley was thankful for. When all this was over, the vet found there was a bruise on Hermione’s wing, so she placed a patch over the bruise to keep it from being pecked at. Hermione was then placed on Hayley’s shoulder and the two walked out after paying the fee.

‘The only reason I attacked Paige was because she’s evil. Knew her from a previous life. She killed someone I was close to.’

As soon as they walked in the front door of the mansion, Hermione poked the side of Hayley’s face with her beak. Hayley looked at the own to see she’s holding something. Curious, she held out a hand and Hermione dropped it in. Looks like the symbol for Aries.

‘It’s a hairpin. Put it on.’ She did just that, then found a nearby mirror to take a look at it. Hm… Not too bad. Also turns out to be her Zodiac sign.

“Where’d you get that hairpin?” Nino asked. “A friend gave it to me,” Hayley said without missing a beat or looking at her father. “Forgot I had it until now.” “Which friend gave it to you?” Nino asked. “Missy, you know, the girl with the messed up leg,” Hayley responded. Finally, she looked away from the mirror and at her father. “Now, if you don’t mind, I have to go do my homework.” And with that, she went to her room.

After closing her door, she set Hermione on her nightstand, then set her backpack on her bed. “That hairpin is magic.” Purple eyes look at the owl. Finally, they can speak without being heard. “Allow me to explain.” Without waiting for an answer from the blond, the owl went into detail of there being 12 princesses from the 12 constellations the Zodiac signs were named after. Halanna of Aries, Juniper of Taurus, Makenna of Gemini, La’Rayna of Cancer, Calista of Leo, Ta-Leah of Virgo, A’Niya of Libra, Aa'iuoauioe of Scorpio, Gabrielle of Sagittarius, Edeline of Capricorn, Tacincala of Aquarius, and finally Nabraska of Pisces. They were all killed many years ago when their home planets were being invaded by Allyona and her army, but their parents brought them back somehow and hoped to use the power handed down the royal family for generations. “That power is in the hairpin. Just say Aries Zodiac Power.”

Hayley was suspicious at first, but did as Hermione instructed. “Aries Zodiac Power!” She exclaimed. Before she knew it, she was transforming. In a background of black, flames burst out of nowhere and create the Aries symbol. Hayley was soon in front of it, her arms bent at the elbow and thrown over her shoulders as gloves appeared on her arms that went up to her elbows, the fittings on them being red. Now she’s bending forward to do a hand stand and as she’s doing so, her clothes are changing from what she’d been wearing before to a white leotard. She came back down one leg at a time, not aiming to land with feet in front of her, and as that’s happening, a red skirt appeared, as well as red heels. As she’s standing up, white shoulder pads are added, as well as a red collar with two white stripes on it, a red choker, a tiara with a red gem on it, and finally, orange bows on her chest and back. On the middle part of the bow on her chest is a golden Aries symbol. All that to rock music. When she opened her eyes, Hayley found she’s in full Senshi fuku.

For a moment, she just stared in stunned silence. Is this real? No, it has to be some sort of dream. There’s no way this could be happening! A hand came up to exposed skin on her bicep and pinched. Ouch! Ok, it isn’t a dream.

Somewhere else, Paige looked up from what she was doing. A devilish smile crossed her face. She got up from where she’d been sitting and went to the bathroom, where she pulled out some sort of communicator. Pressing a button on it, Paige spoke up, “The Arian has woken her powers.” Someone else spoke through their end. “Take care of her, Paige. We will try to take control of the planet.” “Will do, Allyona,” Paige responded. And with that, the communicator was put away.

Heels click on the ground as the dark haired female made her way to her boss’s office. Once there, she knocked a couple times and was let in. Her boss did ask what happened when she asked to take the rest of the day off, which she responded with family stuff. That was far from the truth. As she was leaving, her devilish smile returned. When she was sure no one was paying attention, she drew out a chaos wand that has what looks like bat wings on it.

“Chaos Shadow Power!” Her transformation and shoes are the same as Hayley’s, only the colors of her fuku are different. Leotard, shoulder pads, and gloves are dark green, skirt, collar, and choker are dark purple, heels, glove fittings, and both bows are dark blue. The two lines on her collar are also dark green and the gem on her tiara is dark purple. On the middle part of the bow on her chest is a shiny black Aries symbol. A scythe was drawn out of seemingly nowhere.

Hayley had escaped out of one of her room’s windows and climbed down to ground level, Hermione on her shoulder. That was the easy part. Now to try and make it to where the enemy had been detected. In heels. She’s more used to actual shoes, not whatever these things are. More often than not, she found herself tripping and nearly falling down, along with stumbling. Despite this, she did manage to make it to the destination. Once there, both owl and Sailor Scout saw someone wearing a Sailor fuku and holding a scythe. Hermione was placed somewhere she couldn’t be hurt.

“Do you know what’s going on?” She asked. The other looked over her shoulder to reveal a light pink eye. “Figured you were the one to be given those powers,” she said. Wait, Paige? No wonder she seemed familiar. “Now to get rid of you like I did the Aries Princess all those years ago.” “Why are you doing this?” Hayley asked as she slowly approached the other. “Haven’t you figured it out by now?” The other asked as she lunged at the other. “I was never on your side!”

No! The blond almost immediately dodged the attack by jumping out of the way and rolling. ‘Hayley, your element is fire. Use it at your disposal.’ There was a nod from the female. Purple eyes look at the other sailor suited Senshi. With an exclamation of, “Burning heart of fire!,” she caught fire and charged at the other. Following her is the sound of thunder. She zigzagged out of the way of every attack that Paige tried throwing at her. When close enough, Hayley jumped in the air and did a rapid spin, crashing down on the other. There was an explosion that Hayley walked out of without a scratch, though the same could be said for Paige.

Speaking of, Paige sat up, holding one of her arms to her body. There’s also burn marks in various places. Purple eyes look back at the dark haired female. Having seen a bunch of action shows and Harry Potter has proven that Hayley knew that not every enemy can die the way one would think they should. Light pink eyes look up at the blonde. The look in her eyes said that something bigger is on its way and that she couldn’t stop it if she wanted to. There was also disappointment.  
As if on cue, something exploded downtown. Hermione was already heading towards Hayley when the sailor suited Senshi picked up the owl and made her way to where the explosion was. As soon as she was there, what she was greeted with was less than pleasant. Various buildings were destroyed, the occasional person caught in the rubble, some running away, and there was a monster attacking.

“Stop!” Hayley called out. Pausing the destruction, the monster turned to face the female. Dang, that’s one ugly monster. “Mistress of flame, under the first Zodiac sign, Sailor Aries is here to stay! Prepare to be rammed!” She exclaimed, her index and pinkie being the only ones pointing up as her left hand was positioned near her face. Luckily she’d placed Hermione elsewhere before speaking. A hand reached behind her back, where a red and orange hammer with the Aries symbol on both sides materialized and extended to normal size. This brought a smile to the Arian’s face and would’ve caused Hermione’s eyes to widen if they could.

Using her free hand, Sailor Aries taunted the enemy that charged her shortly after. With a dodge, Sailor Aries used her hammer to smash the enemy into the ground. She proceeded to kick their butt until it came time for a bigger attack.

“Hammer Devastation!” She cried out. Her hammer was spun around in her right hand, then swung around, smashing the enemy into bits. Once that was said and done, the hammer was sent back to where it came from and Sailor Aries turned around to where Hermione is and walked to the owl. Said bird was picked up, a brighter smile on Aries’s face. “I won,” was all the teen said before they made to help the people trapped by rubble. After they were done, they made their way home.  
With Paige, the shadow Arian had been leaning against a broken down wall and holding her arm still. She’d seen the battle go down and recognized the hammer. This being after she’s transformed back to her civilian form. Without saying a word, the dark haired business woman limped back home. Some people did give her looks of concern, but didn’t say anything to her. It was for the beset, as she’s not in a good mood.

As soon as she limped into her apartment, she was met with her cat, Shondra. Paige promptly picked up the cat and placed the animal around her shoulders before limping to the bathroom to put lotion on her burn marks, bandaging around her injured leg, and her arm in a sling. Once that was said and done, Paige limped to the beige couch in her living room and sat down on it. Shondra jumped off her shoulders so Paige could lay down. The black cat proceeded to curl up to her owner when she was laying down. An arm was placed around the cat. She didn’t bother answering her communicator when it went off because she didn’t want to be reminded of her failure to defeat Sailor Aries.

Hayley had transformed back to civilian form without anyone having to see. When she reached her house, she saw that no one had noticed the rope leading from her room’s window to ground level, which was a good thing because that’s how she’s getting back into her room. As soon as she was in her room, had fished the last of the rope, and put it in her closet, someone knocked on her door. A voice came through, saying that someone was here to see her. Hermione was placed on her bed as the blonde made her way to the door. It was opened to reveal a maid and none other than Ms. Carter. Smiling, Hayley nodded and the maid left. Hayley indicated that the other enter her room, closing the door once she was.


End file.
